1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission terminal and a method of transmitting display data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a telephone call system that performs a conference or the like through a communication network such as the Internet has been widely used. In the telephone call system, a phone terminal including a camera, a microphone, a speaker, and the like is used. The phone terminal is configured to transmit and receive captured image data (image data) and sound data acquired with the camera and the microphone of each phone terminal when a phone call (communication) with other phone terminals is initiated whereby a videoconference can be realized.
Moreover, in the telephone call system, a screen of a presentation document and the like displayed on a phone terminal is often transmitted and received as display data in addition to the above-mentioned data in order to improve communication with a calling party. Moreover, in the respective phone terminals having received the display data, by displaying the display data on their display devices, the respective phone terminals can share the presentation document and the like. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-018430 discloses a technology of enabling a screen on which a material is displayed to be shared between different devices.
By the way, it is possible to store the presentation document and the like in a mobile terminal that the user usually uses and to carry the mobile terminal to a desired location of a conference where the document is displayed and the display data is to be shared with a participant. However, in the telephone call system of the related art, when the user wants to share the display data using the mobile terminal, the user needs to follow a network connection procedure at respective conference locations. Thus, there is a problem in that the procedure to reach a step to share the display data is cumbersome and complicated.
For example, let us consider a situation in which the user goes out and uses a mobile terminal in a videoconference at a location different from a usual location. In this case, the user has to perform various connection settings such as to input an Internet Protocol (IP) address, a gateway address, or a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) address at a sharing destination of a conference. Thus, there has been a problem in that it incurs a labor and time for the user to be able to share the document data. In addition, in the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-018430, although it is possible to share a screen on which material data is displayed between devices, the above problems cannot be solved since the user has to perform various connection settings each time the user starts sharing at various locations.